Typically, commercial aircraft cabin attendant seats (CAS) are required to be self-closing and remain closed so the CAS does not interfere and/or block egress from the aircraft. This has typically been accomplished by using a flat or coiled torsion spring combined with a hydraulic damper. The spring provides the closing force, and the damper controls the rate of closure to prevent abrupt motion which can be noisy and possibly cause injury. An improved system is desirable.